Zephyr Amastacia
Personality Zephyr is an aggressive and irritable woman who really doesn't know how to take a chill pill. She's highly stubborn and has a terrible habit of forming grudges and getting stuck on certain events in her life. More often than not, she's very willing to wield her weapons against people that are new to her. She does have a soft spot though. While not to a great degree, Zephyr does ease up the tiniest bit around children and those who show her kindness in tougher times. When she forms a friendship with someone, she becomes very defensive of her friends. This doesn't mean she won't harm her friends. She is not afraid to fight or argue with her friends and loved one. It's not exactly tough love, but she trusts her loved ones to be tough enough to take what she can throw at them. Appearance Zephyr is an adult moon elf. Being a moon elf, she has pale, alabaster skin and silver eyes that sometimes appear to have a blue tint. Her hair is pitch black that reaches her back, which she normally wears in a ponytail. She wears the typical travel's clothes and carries an explorer's pack. Worn on her right ear is an earring with a silver charm in the shape of a teardrop, a symbol of her guild membership. History Early Life Zephyr was born in the forest village of Torinkoe under the child name Tarri. As a child, she was always fascinated with the outdoors and even more so with the concept of snow. With Torinkoe being in a temperate forest, Zephyr had never experienced snow. Growing up, Zephyr was often seen as beneath her sister, being a wild child compared to a studious, older sister. When Zephyr wanted a pet of any kind, her parents would argue that the pet might ruin Cymphia's books. If she tried to go hunting with a "borrowed" bow, Cymphia would be the one to tell their parents. While her father didn't exactly reprimand her for her rash behavior, he wasn't too keen on the idea of her putting herself into harm's way. Zephyr's mother on the other hand sincerely wanted Zephyr to become more like Cymphia. Cymphia looked down on Zephyr and was often annoyed by her sister's behavior. Zephyr understood that her family wanted to watch out for her, but she felt that they were being too confining. As the years went by, Zephyr got fed up with her family. When she turned 100, she ran away from home and renamed herself Zephyr after the north wind. Meeting Valdor During her lone travels, Zephyr got into a bad run-in with a gang of criminals who chased her through a city until they cornered her. Sure that she would die that day, Zephyr accepted her fate. Just as she did though, the criminals started to act funny, groaning in pain and holding their head. Soon, all of them were in the same state. Convinced it was Zephyr's doing, the criminals ran for it. Once the criminals were gone, a new figure entered the alleyway she was standing in: a male drow who introduced himself as Valdor Melrae. Put off by his appearance and the fact that she had needed saving, Zephyr kneed him in the gut and ran for it. What she hadn't realized in the moment was that, as she ran away, she had dropped a prized possession on hers: a string of scales and teeth from a giant lizard she had hunted. Valdor found the dropped hunting trophy and tracked down Zephyr to return it to her. He eventually did track her down to a store where she was restocking on provisions and returned the treasure. After taking back her trophy, Zephyr apologized and they began to converse about their histories. Upon hearing Zephyr's story, Valdor offered her a job at the bounty hunter's guild he worked at: the Silver Sea Guild. Valdor explained that the guild was located up north and that Zephyr could have all sorts of adventures while there. Zephyr immediately agreed but when she saw how eager Valdor got she told him, "It's got nothing to do with you, trust me, so don't get any ideas," to which Valdor replied with, "At least you're honest about it." The Silver Sea Guild Valdor led Zephyr to the Silver Sea Guild, a very long excursion from where they were before, and introduced her to the guild master, a silver dragonborn by the name of Faria Trunethi. Upon meeting, Faria saw Zephyr's potential and let Zephyr join the guild, but under the condition that Zephyr learn new skills from other guild members. While Valdor was the one to introduce Zephyr to the guild, their relationship remained rocky for the longest time. Zephyr tried to keep her distance while Valdor pursued her more and more. She fought with him on several occasions, though it could better be described as her chasing him around the guild when she got fed up with his nonsense. Their relationship hit a turning point on one moonlit night. When Zephyr had trouble sleeping, she wandered outside the guild and heard the sound of a flute being played. She followed the sound to a nearby lake and found it was Valdor playing the flute. Caught off guard by the revelation, she stumbled into the lake and revealed herself. After being helped out of the water, Zephyr complimented Valdor's playing and he offered to teach her. They later became official guild partners, working on missions and training together. During that time, Valdor turned on his charm beam to full blast. Zephyr did find him charming but when his flirtations got too out of hand for her, she had a habit of staving him off with a punch or knife. After some time though, Zephyr started to question herself, wondering if she could do more with her life. Valdor attempted to assure her that all she needed was the guild and him. Faria, though, took her aside and told her it would be okay to leave the guild if she really felt like she needed it. After some more though, Zephyr decided to leave. The day she left, she was stopped by Valdor at the door. He said his final goodbyes and offered her his personal flute as a parting gift. Zephyr refused the gift and then left to travel on her own. Relationships Valdor Melrae Zephyr's guild partner and object of affection. Valdor is openly affectionate with her since he's very open about his feelings but Zephyr is the opposite. She prefers to hide her affection and is often embarrassed by his obvious flirtations. Keathe Zephyr's loyal and loving beast companion. The two of them are very close and Zephyr is openly affectionate with him (much to Valdor's ire). Zephyr trusts Keathe with her life and vice versa. Adlynn Hersalor One of Zephyr's friends and adventuring teammate. While the circumstances they met under were not ideal, Zephyr grew to see Adlynn as a sister and worthy ally. Zephyr seems to be open to jokingly flirting with Adlynn and, compared to Whilster and Corvíd, is closest with her. Corvíd Érmain Another of Zephyr's friends and teammates. They probably had the worst start among the team, as Zephyr was openly antagonistic towards him. With time and Corvíd's efforts to save her life on multiple occasions, he earned her loyalty and friendship. Despite their many differences, Zephyr admires Corvíd's abilities and attitude. Whistler Yet another friend and teammate. Despite not having known him as long as Adlynn or Corvíd, Zephyr trusts him as much as the others. She is occasionally put off or confused by his abilities but values his strengths and adaptability. She would openly confess to the fact that she would not ever be willing to fight him one-on-one.Category:Siam Category:DnD Category:Trauma Kids Category:Player Characters